Troubled Past (sequel to A Slayer's Fate)
by Raven's Bard
Summary: A few people from Xander's past show up. Plus a certain couple comes to visit the Hellmouth. Put them all together and what do you get? I don't know yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know. Placed in the New Start Universe.
1. Prologue

Title: Troubled Past (0/9)   
Fourth in the series. 

Author: Raven's Bard 

E-mail: ravensbard78@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Buffyverse belongs to me. Joss owns it all. 

Rating: PG 13 (nothing you wouldn't see on the show) 

Spoilers: School Hard 

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going. 

Summary: A few people from Xander's past show up. Plus a certain couple comes to visit the Hellmouth. Put them all together and what do you get? I don't know yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know. Placed in the New Start Universe. 

Notes: Thanks go out to my beta readers for this one (Xandman2000, Tara, and Especially Adam Windsor who gave me some really great ideas on how to fit Buffy into the continuity better and giving me a chance to bounce a few ideas off him). 

[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Prologue 

The Summer break passed quickly for the Scooby gang. And since the vamps and demons were lying low it gave everyone the much needed break that they desired. They still researched and trained, but actually got breaks to go out and have fun. 

Faith healed quickly, and got back to slaying within a few weeks. She felt stronger and her slayage proved it. Very few vamps or demons lasted very long against her anymore. Those that did just helped her improve her skills when she beat them. 

Oz took the break to do a little touring in the neighboring towns with his band. Willow would join him for some of the shorter trips that her parents let her take, but for the most part she stayed back to help keep Faith company. 

Research filled most of Giles' vacation, but then none of the others had ever seen him stop. He occasionally disappeared from the library for a short period of time but for the most part he was always there writing, reading, and training Faith. 

Xander, however, wasn't in Sunnydale during the summer, but was sent off to visit his Uncle Rory who needed his help with a construction job just outside of LA. He earned a decent amount of money for all his work on the church, after all construction pays pretty well. He still kept up his training regimen as well as running in the morning to keep in shape. He called Giles' house every couple of days to check in on everyone: see how slaying was going, what they've been doing for fun, tormenting Giles... The usual things for him to do if he was there. 

Faith was opening back up to him again. Getting them back to the subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) banter between them. He was starting to hope there might actually be a chance for them, though Faith didn't offer him any hints that she wanted it to go any further. But he at least had hope again. 

*** 

Summer ended and school came back into session. Everything went back to normal for the Slayerettes but normal for them of course is vamps, prophecies and new enemies. 

They got the full run of all three when the Anointed One attempted to resurrect the Master from his leftover bones. While the child-vamp hadn't been a threat when the Master was about, he came to the forefront with his plan to bring his boss back at a certain date. Luckily, the gang caught wind of his plan with Angel's help and stopped it. Ending the possible resurrection by pounding his bones to powder and scattering them. 

Shortly after this, a student came up with the brilliant idea of resurrecting his brother who had died while rock climbing last year. Together with the yearbook photographer they started gathering bodies of dead girls. The gang guessed that someone was gathering an army of zombies, but after finding the cast off parts realized that whoever was behind this wasn't making an army, just one zombie. 

It took some sleuthing, but the Scoobies figured out that Chris Epps was behind the strange events (along with Eric the yearbook photographer). Faith went over to his house to confront Chris or possibly get some information on what they were really up to. There she discovered that Buffy was the intended target and she was able to get back to the school in time to stop Eric from killing her. She found Chris, who filled her in on Daryl while Buffy was being kidnapped by him at the game. Grabbing the rest of the gang, they tracked Daryl to an abandoned science lab. Faith fought Daryl while Xander got Buffy out of there. The fight caused a fire and when Daryl gained the upper hand Chris stepped in to stop him. As the fire spread the rest of the gang (plus Chris), got out leaving a remorseful Daryl to die with his incomplete bride. 

The Scoobies had earned a break, but as usual, life on the Hellmouth wouldn't allow any lapse in the constant battle against the darkness. This is one lesson gang has to learn the hard way... 

********** 

End Prologue 

***   



	2. Part One

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part One   
Sunnydale High hallway 

"I can't believe he's making me do this," Faith groaned shutting her locker. 

Willow and Oz were gathered near her locker to help give her support from Principal Snyder's latest annoyance. He had chosen Faith to set-up the upcoming Parent/Teacher night. She either had to do it or risk getting expelled since her grades and absences weren't making a stellar impression with him. With the Slaying, Faith didn't have as much time as everyone else did to get schoolwork done, not that she was all that into it to begin with. 

"Come on, Faith. You know we'll help you out on this, right Oz?" Willow encouraged her. 

"Yep," came the typical short answer. 

Faith grabbed her notebook from the floor and turned to lead the group towards the library. "I know. I suppose it can't be all that bad. I mean, if I can organize an assault on a nest of Kulakan demons, then this should be no sweat." 

"See, and it's not like the parents will be spitting caustic slime over everyone else," Willow said. 

"Can't say the same for the teachers though," Faith replied with a smirk. "I swear Mrs. Blume from Algebra has to be some sort of demon with her temper." 

Willow frowned. "I don't know about that. She seems really nice to me." 

"You're the teacher's pet. Of course she likes you," Faith replied earning a look from Willow. 

"Am not. I just do what she asks and turn in my homework on time. She'd like you too if you did that," the red head remarked. 

"Like that'll happen anytime soon. I hate Algebra," Faith groaned out as they entered the library. 

Inside they found the place seemingly empty, with no sign of anyone. This in itself wasn't strange since the Scoobies were the only ones who used the place. However the lack of the librarian was somewhat strange, until they heard the quiet muttering from the office. Giles was evidently on the phone with someone. 

The group settled around the central table to discuss how to set up the upcoming conference night with Willow outlining how it had been set up on previous years. They had just settled on where to put the refreshments when the library doors were tossed open, and Xander came in. 

"Hello everyone. What's up? Did you hear the news?" he blurted out before settling at the head of the table. 

"You mean that I got picked to organize Parent/Teacher night? Yeah, the little troll filled me in a little while ago," the Slayer groaned out. 

Xander paused for a moment looking surprised at her before continuing. "How'd you get that job?" 

"He hates me, so I'm automatically volunteered." 

"Oh, sorry, if you need help just ask. Always willing to help out my favorite sparring partner." 

Faith gave him a look. "I'm your only sparring partner." 

"All the more reason to stay on your good side. Helps keep the broken limbs to a minimum," he grinned lopsidedly. 

"Whatever," Faith waved the comment off. "We were just deciding on what sort of refreshments to have." 

"What was your news?" Oz's question startled the others back to the thing that brought Xander there in the first place. 

Xander looked confused for a moment. "News? Oh yeah, we have a new student coming this afternoon." 

The others waited for a moment before Faith broke the silence. "That's it? You don't know anything else?" 

"Um, no?" 

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes and turned back to their planning. 

"Oh, come on," Xander complained. "This is the first time I wasn't the last to know about something happening in this school. Remember last year? I didn't even hear about the Talent show until Snyder tossed us into it." 

"Yeah, I remember that," Willow spoke up. "Oz played his guitar, Faith juggled, while we got stuck doing the performance piece." 

"What do you mean we? If my memory serves me right, you left me high and dry midway through your part," Xander replied with a look at Willow. 

Willow sheepishly glanced down. "Yeah.. um.. about the refreshments for Thursday night." 

"Smooth, Red," Faith smirked. 

*** 

Meanwhile, in Giles' office 

"Are you sure? I wasn't aware that it was occurring so soon." 

pause 

"I have not been shirking my duties. There are many..." 

quiet mumbling 

"No, I will verify the date with my books." 

silence 

"Of course, she will be prepared. I will inform her once I have confirmed your findings." 

short muttered reply 

"Yes, thank you for your phone call," Giles spoke before hanging up the phone. 

"Arrogant twit," he muttered under his breath as he picked up a watcher's diary to look up the information that they would need soon. 

I can only hope that we can survive what is coming,> Giles thought to himself and then focused on his reading. 

*** 

A few hours later, in the cafeteria 

Faith explained to the others at the table, "I still say we should just have a massive free-for-all in the gym. Only one place to fix up and clean up." 

"But it will be too cluttered there with all the teachers, parents, and students. They need room to move around," Willow brought up. 

"Like cattle. They need large prairies to roam," Oz pointed out. 

"Hey!" Xander remarked. "That was my line. Get your own one liners." 

"Sorry," the junior replied not looking the least bit repentant. 

"Good. Now back to the point: It would be easier if we just had every teacher in their own classroom and have the parents go to them. That way the parents get a chance to see where their kid really goes to school. Less mess to clean up afterwards too since we won't have to set up tables for all the teachers. They just use their own desks. All we'll need to do is set up a few chairs outside each room for parents to wait at if they want, a few posters listing where each class and teacher is, and a few sheets posted outside the classes showing who the teacher was and the classes taught there. Everyone will be happy and less work for us to boot," Xander finished grinning. 

"Not bad," Faith conceded. "Not bad at all. That saves me a lot of work and still leaves time for my other 'activities'." 

Oz merely nodded his approval of the plan while Willow vocally approved. "See the Scoobies triumph again. Good plan Xander." 

Xander got up and proceeded to give a stage bow. "Thank you. Thank you." 

Faith interupted his antics by getting up to go. "Now that that is covered I have a meeting with Giles. He mentioned something earlier about needing to talk to me. Later." 

A chorus of "bye"s followed her as she left for the library. Willow went right back to talking to Oz while Xander watched her go. He was startled out of his observation by a touch on his shoulder. 

"Xander," a surprised voice came from behind him. 

Turning he spotted a face he never thought he would see again. 

"Cordy?" 

********** 

End Part 1 

***   



	3. Part Two

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Two   
Sunnydale cafeteria 

"Cordy, what?!" Xander fumbled out. He was shocked to see this blast from his past. The brunette simply smiled at his speechlessness. 

"Well, Xander Harris, I never thought I'd ever see you at a loss for words," Cordelia Chase smirked down at him. 

Xander quickly recovered. "YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT?!?!" 

"Yep, now are you going to introduce me to your two friends or do I have to do it myself?" she replied with an evil grin. 

Xander looked at her with a risen brow. "Now why would I want to traumatize my friends with your presence." 

"Ha ha, very funny, dweeb," Cordelia sarcastically remarked. She turned to Willow and Oz who were looking on curiously. "Anyways, I'm Cordelia Chase. I'm an old friend of lame-o over here. I used to go to school with Xander at Hemery High in LA." 

"More like old tormentor," Xander muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that, dork," Cordy shot back. "I see your taste in clothes hasn't improved, but then you never did have any sense of style." 

"Don't need style when I have charm. Besides all your 'style' just seems to attract idiot jocks, airheads, and sleazy old guys. I can do without those," he grinned. 

The couple watched the continuing banter between the two before Willow intervened and halted their comments. "Um, hi. I'm Willow. That's my boyfriend Oz." 

"Hey." 

Cordelia replied chagrined, "Sorry about that. That's just how Xander and I communicate." She turned back to Xander. "But the reason I came over here was I was wondering if you would show me around here. It's the least you could do after all I've done for you." 

"All you've done for me?" 

"Of course. I did try to improve on your taste in clothes," Cordy said looking him over, "though it looks like you forgot everything I taught you." 

Xander stood and waved away her comment. "That was only for one night, and you owed me to begin with. I needed your help to choose something to wear for that dance...," he trailed off as he remembered the event. 

Chastened, Cordelia looked down then laid her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Xand. I know she meant a lot to you." 

"Xander, who..." Willow tried to ask. 

Xander shook himself out of his reverie. He grabbed his tray and bag to leave. "I suppose I should show you to your classes and help grab your books from the library. I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" 

"Sure," Cordelia quietly replied as she followed him out of the cafeteria. 

The remaining couple watched in concern as they walked away. 

Willow turned to her boyfriend as she spoke. "I wish he'd open up to us. He never really tells us anything about what happened in LA. The only thing he was willing to share was that he was involved with the previous Slayer and that she died fighting Lothos," she paused flustered before continuing rapidly. "I mean, I checked the newspaper articles and and found some more information on the net, but you know how they don't really report what actually happened in an event like that. The most they had was bodies were found drained of blood, that the gym was burned down, and they blamed Xander for the fire. He hasn't even given us her name, Oz! I'd ask Giles who she was but he gets so stuffy about those Watcher's journals that I doubt he'd tell us anything," she finished distraught. 

Oz hugged the red head comfortingly. "He just needs a bit more time. If she really meant that much to him, he needs time to grieve." 

"I know, but he never seems to take time off from the Slayer stuff. He's more devoted than Faith is! How can he grieve if he never makes the time for it," she complained. 

"Maybe that is his way of dealing with it. I'll try getting him to talk." 

Willow brightened. "Will you? I mean, with you being a guy, he might be more willing to talk to you since you're not a girl. It just might make him more willing to open up to you. You know, bonding, guy-like stuff." 

Not even the corners of his mouth betrayed Oz's internal grin. "Might work. Since I'm a guy and all." 

Willow didn't even notice as she thought of how they were going to help their friend. 

*** 

Sunnydale hallway 

[I know Willow means well, but I'd rather not talk about HER yet. Especially not in a crowded cafeteria,] Xander thought to himself as he led Cordelia through the halls. 

"So how are you liking Sunnydale?" Cordelia said to try to break the depressing silence. 

He snorted, "Not much to this town, but at least I have a few friends that help me pass the time." [Usually in graveyards.] "How'd you end up here anyways? Last I knew, you were planning on graduating and then going straight to acting." 

"Daddy dragged me and mom here because of some business opportunity. So I got stuck here in Sunnydale with you." 

"Jeez, don't sound so pleased to be around me, Cordy," Xander remarked. 

"I suppose I can deal with being around you again. I tolerated you for years, a little while longer shouldn't matter that much," she countered. 

"You wound me. I thought after all those 'conversations', you'd have grown to appreciate what I do for you," he said as they neared the library doors. 

"And that is?" Cordelia asked with folded arms and a risen brow when they stopped outside. 

"After talking to the people you usually associate with? Come on, someone has to keep you awake after listening to them drone on," he replied as they entered the library. 

Inside, conversation stopped as they entered. Giles was at the table with Faith showing her something out of one of his texts. 

"Hey, G-man. We've come for books," Xander stated before motioning to Cordelia. "This is Cordelia Chase. She's the new student who came in today." 

Giles came forward to introduce himself. "Um, yes.. well.. Pleased to meet you Miss Chase. I am Mr. Giles, the librarian." 

"Pleasure meeting you too," Cordelia said politely before throwing a look over at Xander. "What Xander failed to mention was that we used to go to school together at Hemery High." 

Faith perked up at this and came over. "I'm Faith. So do you happen to know any deep, dark secrets of our Xand-man here?" 

Cordelia gave Xander an evil grin as he squirmed. "A few. But first...," she said as she reached into her bag to pull out a slip of paper and handed it to Xander. "Why don't you go gather my books while I talk to Faith." 

"Giles can do it," he blurted panicked. 

"Be a gentleman, Xand," Faith replied with a grin. "I'm sure we can find 'something' to talk about while you're gone." 

Xander looked over to the Watcher hoping for some help. Giles saw this and promptly headed to his office mumbling something about finding a book. 

[Traitor,] Xander thought as he grabbed the paper. 

"Feel free to take your time Xan," Faith called out as he headed to the stacks. 

[God, please kill me now,] Xander thought when he heard the quiet talking behind him. [Or at least before they get to the childhood stories,] he added when the two girls broke out in laughter. 

********** 

End Part 2 

***   



	4. Part Three

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Three   
Sunnydale library 

"So are you two done?" Xander asked as he walked up carrying Cordelia's books. "I think it's high time I showed her where her classes are." 

Faith and Cordelia turned to him with wide grins plastered on their faces. Cordy noted the books in his arms and gave him her bookbag to put them in. Xander took one look at her and then her bag before sighing and putting them away. 

"Good," she said when he finished. "Faith was kind enough to invite me to go a club tonight to give me a proper welcome. How come you didn't think of that?" 

"Why would I want you to show up anywhere that I like to go?" he shot back with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who wouldn't want my company?" Cordy commented and then added when Xander raised his hand. "You don't count, dork." 

"Shucks," he replied snapping his fingers. 

Cordelia turned to Faith. "Nice meeting you. I'll see you tonight. Come on, Xander, let's go see where I'll be stuck for eight hours a day." 

The two headed towards the library doors when Xander spoke up. "Fine, but aren't you forgetting something?" Xander asked indicating her bag that he still carried. 

Cordelia didn't even turn around as they pushed open the doors. "Please. Why should I carry that when I have you there to do it for me?" 

"Cordy, I am not your pack horse." 

"I know that," she snorted. "I'd rather have the pack horse..." 

Their voices faded as the doors closed and they moved away, leaving Faith to shake her head at their odd friendship. [She's worse than I am with him,] she thought to herself. And that seemed to bother her for some reason. The Slayer wondered why the easy banter between the two struck an uneasy chord within her. [I'll worry about that later,] she stopped her ponderings when Giles stepped back out of the office. 

"I take it they have left," he said going back to the table. 

"Yes, the dueling duo left. Now we can get back to whatever you thought was so important," Faith said rolling her eyes as she sat. 

"This is extremely important," the Watcher sternly told her. "The Night of St. Vigeous is fast approaching and.. and we must be prepared." 

"What's so big about a new vamp holiday?" 

"Just that vampires will be twice as strong as normal on that night." 

"Oh. That could suck," she replied chagrined. 

"Indeed. I wanted you to be warned about this in case it happened to be tonight. I have gotten information saying that it is on Saturday, but I haven't confirmed it yet. I.. I would rather you be overcautious for the next few nights than be caught unprepared," Giles warned. 

"Fine, color me warned. I'll fill in the rest of the gang when I see them." 

"I will continue researching this to try to verify the date. Perhaps Miss Calendar might be able to find something on the computer," Giles said as he started to head back to his office. 

Hearing this, a wicked grin spread across her face before commenting, "So you and Ms. Calendar won't be needing our help for this. Just a quiet night of researching for you two, right?" 

Giles continued not noticing Faith's expression. "Yes, I suppose so. It might be a chance for you to go out and 'relax' as you put it." 

"Sure," she replied as she got up to leave. "We'll just leave you two alone to your 'research'. Later, G-man." 

"Um... yes... No!" he called out as Faith's comments seeped in, but the Slayer was already out the door. 

*** 

Later that evening, in the Bronze 

"So you're telling me this is the only place to go around here?" Cordelia whined out looking over the small club. 

"Pretty much," Xander answered after taking a sip of his drink. "Not much to do in this town: go to school, do homework, go to the Bronze..." [Slay vampires...] 

Cordelia and the Slayerettes were all clustered around their usual table listening to the band that was playing that night. The Dingoes would have been playing this week but they decided to take the week off so Devon could go out of town to visit relatives. The band, Sheltered Minds, wasn't too bad. They mostly played slow ballads, but those who had dates didn't mind. 

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I am going to kill Daddy when I see him again. There were so many places to hang in LA," she sighed finishing her rant. "So, spaz, have you learned how to dance yet or are you still dangerous to bystanders?" 

"Dangerous? I'll have you know that I know exactly what I'm doing when I'm dancing. All my shots are aimed," Xander said with a grin. 

"Yeah, right. Come on, gumby, I want to dance," Cordelia remarked getting up. "It's even a slow one. You can minimize casualties." 

"Fine," he grumbled as he was led out on the floor with the rest of the gang looking on. 

Willow looked like she wanted to join them, but she had noticed Faith's uncharacteristic silence and wanted to see if she was alright. Before she could say anything though, Faith spoke up. "Go on, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind. No big." 

"You can talk to me whenever you need to you know," Willow quietly told her and then she dragged Oz out out to dance. 

[Yeah, I know. But I'd like to have some clue as to what's really bothering me before confessing that I'm wanting to beat Cordelia senseless,] Faith thought sarcastically. [She seems to be ok, but something just doesn't feel right about her.] 

Faith's mind was startled from it's wonderings by the figure that appeared by their table. 

"Faith." 

"Angel," she replied deadpan while still watching the dance floor. "What gloom and doom prophecy brings you out this way?" 

"The Night of St. Vigeous is coming on Saturday, and I think the Anointed One is planning something," the vampire said looking her over. "But I think what has you so irritated might be more important at the moment." 

"Xander's old friend from Hemery. Something's buggin' me about her and I don't know what," Faith frustratingly told him. 

"Hemery?" Angel asked surprised. He turned to the dance floor to spot Xander dancing with a gorgeous brunette. "The one he's dancing with?" A nod answered his question. He looked closer as the two kept moving not noticing their observers. Angel turned back to Faith and saw her expression. "Hmm." 

She looked over at him curiously. "Hmm, what? Do you see something I don't?" 

[Quite possibly,] Angel thought. "No, I was just wondering how good a friend she is." 

"Seem pretty close to me," Faith commented before going back to her observation. 

When the song ended Cordelia went to the bar for something to drink. She tried to flag down the barman who was preoccupied with the other end. After a few minutes, she finally gave up on him and decided to just take Xander's when she got to the Scoobies' table. Cordy turned to go back to the others when she ran into a small blonde girl who walked up behind her. 

"Sorry," Cordelia apologized and then started to leave. 

"Hey, you know Xander right?" the girl asked. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Oh, um.. I was just.. y'know.. wondering what he was like before he moved here." 

"Why do you want to know?" Cordelia asked as she looked the girl over. 

"I just... Oh, never mind," the teenager replied walking away. 

Cordelia watched her disappear into the crowd and then proceeded back to the table already forgetting the conversation. The guy stepping in front of her halted her movement. 

*** 

"So what's Undead Man Walking want here for this time?" Xander tossed off as he came back to the table. 

"Just about the Night of St. Vege that I told you about on the way here," Faith remarked as Willow and Oz finished their dance. 

"So we're ahead of him this time? Cool," Xander grinned. "You seem to be slacking Deadboy." 

"Why do you always have to call me that?" Angel replied frustrated. 

"Why not? You should be flattered. I save most of my good barbs and put-downs just for you," the boy smirked as he sat next to Faith. 

"Thanks," came the grudging reply. 

"What about me?" Faith broke in with a questioning look. 

"Ahh, but you get all my sexual innuendo. You can't have everything. Unless you ask," Xander said waggling his eyebrows. 

Everyone laughed at his comment and a comfortable silence settled over the group as they listened to the band play another slow song. 

"What about Cordelia?" Faith's quiet question was heard only by Angel and Xander. 

"Huh? Oh, well, she gets..." he trailed off as he looked off into the crowd. "She gets.. a really pale guy leading her towards the back." 

"What?" 

"Faith, come on. I think she decided to troll for vamps on the way back to us," Xander said as he left to follow Cordelia. 

"Damn it," Faith muttered trailing after him. 

The two quickly flowed through the crowd to the back. Xander's senses were picking up the telltale scent of the undead when they entered into the darkened back room. They found the place deserted except for the Vamp holding a struggling Cordy. His hand was covering her mouth preventing her from calling out. 

"Hey, moron, you should know better than to get take-out here," Faith snidely remarked. She drew out a stake as she closed with him. The vampire tossed Cordelia to the floor and shifted to his gameface. 

Xander moved over to Cordelia to check on her knowing Faith could hold her own against a single vamp. As he knelt down to help her up, the undead odor got stronger and before he could understand why, he was struck from behind by the vampire who came in after them. 

The blow threw him down upon Cordy, pushing them both to the floor. Xander tried to turn around to face the vamp, but the brunette's limbs were entangled with his. He was able to note Faith had dispatched her vamp but was too far away to help. 

[Damn it, I just need another second to get out my stake and he's history,] Xander thought as the vampire leered above him. 

He almost had the stake out when the vampire jerked and dusted, revealing a figure standing over them. 

"Well, I see you're still playing with the undead, slick. And the Prom queen too." 

"I don't play with the undead. They try to play with me, usually as a shot putt," he commented ruefully as he got up. "But I have gotten a lot better since you last saw me. That one just got lucky." 

Xander turned to Faith and helped Cordelia stand. "Faith, this is one of my friends who tried to convince me to go into a life of crime," he remarked with a smirk, gesturing at the newcomer. The low level light in the room made the girl's already dark skin almost black. She had thick curly midnight black hair and light colored eyes that sparkled with humor at seeing her old friend. 

"I'd like you to meet Max." 

********** 

End Part 3 

*** 

In case you are wondering who Max is I mentioned her in A Slayer's Fate when he stole the car, but that's it. You'll learn more as you go.   



	5. Part Four

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Four   
The Bronze back room 

"I thought Max was a guy," Faith remarked looking over at Xander. "Care to explain?" 

"You told them I was a guy?" Max gave Xander a look. 

"Well.. no.. Look I just said that I had a good friend from junior high who tried to drag me into all kinds of trouble. I might have... neglected to mention that you were a girl," he said squirming under two pairs of glaring eyes. Xander fumbled along quickly, "It's not like I talked much about LA. I mean, it never really came up, you know." 

"You mean you didn't tell them anything about your life in LA? Geez Xander, I can understand not talking about some stuff, but not even telling them about me? Some friend you are," Max stated wryly. 

"Can I help it if I just wanted to forget everything that happened for a while? It wasn't all that long ago y'know," he replied frustrated. "And, well, we've been kinda busy here." 

Max reached out to comfort him. "I was just kidding, Xander. I can understand you not wanting to talk about it yet." Her voice grew quiet, "I know how much you loved her." 

Xander blinked back unshed tears as he looked at his friends. "Ok, enough with the sad stuff. This is a great night! I have two friends in town that I haven't seen in months, so it's time to party!" 

Xander grabbed Cordelia and Max by the hand to lead them out. "Come on, Faith. I want them to meet the others," he tossed back at her. 

"Sure," Faith muttered. [Doesn't he have any guy friends?] she thought as she followed them. 

Once back at the table, Xander introduced Max to the rest of the gang. Needless to say they were a bit surprised to see another friend from LA. 

"So what brings you to Sunnydale, Max? Last time I heard, you and Pike had taken off together to go 'walkabout' across the country," Xander asked. 

"Oh, um... well," Max started uncomfortably. "We ran into some vamps. He didn't make it," she finished quietly. 

Xander went over to her and enfolded her into his arms. "Oh, Max, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish... I wish I could have..." 

"No, Xander," she replied to him as she looked up into his eyes. "You couldn't have done anything. He made sure he held them off long enough for me get out of there. There were too many. If you were there, it would have been you who died. I know you. You would have taken his place to make sure we got out." 

Xander didn't say anything more as he held her, letting her see the truth in his eyes. He would. With no hesitation. 

The Scooby gang watched this with interest. They were learning more about their friend in a day than they had in eight months. One member, in particular, was watching the pair closely and wondering why this bothered her so much. 

Someone else was watching as the two friends embraced. Buffy wondered who the woman was and how close she was to Xander. As the blonde viewed the events from her table with the rest of her 'friends', something growled from within. 

*** 

A few hours later 

The rest of the night was more upbeat as both Cordelia and Max filled the Slayerettes in on some of the events of Xander Harris' early life, much to his annoyance. They stayed away from anything remotely concerning vampires or fighting, but many of Xander's more embarrassing moments were brought to light. 

"So you're telling me you taught Xander how to hotwire cars?" Faith asked Max. 

"Yep. Slick, here, was the best! He could've cleared out LA if he tried. The fastest boost around. Only I couldn't get him steal a car for anything but a prank." 

"A prank?" inquired Willow. 

"Oh, yeah," Max continued with a laugh. "A few bullying jocks had taken to tormenting some kid in the freshman class. Xand decided to pull his 'knight-in-shining-armor' routine and help him out. So he goes and finds the lead guy's car, jacks it in the middle of the night, and drives it off to the stadium..." 

"THAT WAS YOU?!?!" Cordelia blurted out making Max break out in laughter. 

"Yeah, well, he deserved it. And I didn't even damage the car..." Xander replied with a grin. 

"What did he do?" Faith queried. 

"I don't know how he did it, but somehow Xander managed to put the jock's car on TOP of the stadium. He never said how he did it. It took a jumbo construction crane to get it down. Xander even left a printed note in the guy's locker telling him to stop bullying people around or he'd do something worse," Max told them proudly. 

"Really? Damn, Xand, I never knew you had it in you to be vengeful. So are you going to fill us in on how you did it?" implored Faith grinning. 

"Nope. Trade secret," Xander smirked. 

Faith stared hard at him before letting out a sigh. "Remind me never to get in a prank war with you," she muttered earning a laugh from the group. 

"Well guys, I think it's time for me to go," Max told them rising from her seat. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Xander, I need your number so I can give you a call to find a good time to get together." 

"Sure." He quickly jotted his number down and handed it to her. "Do you want me to walk you home?" 

"Nah, I'm good. I drove anyways. Later," Max said with a wave as she walked out the door. 

"I think it's time to call it a night too," Cordelia spoke up as she rose. "I still have a few things to unpack tonight. I'll see everyone tomorrow." She noticed Xander was about to speak so she beat him to his question. "I drove, Xander. I'll be fine." 

After Cordelia left the gang decided to call it a night and head home. They still had the Night of St. Vigeous coming and they would need the rest. 

*** 

In an abandoned factory 

"Are you sure this is the slayer?" the blonde vampire demanded of the cowering minion before him as he looked at the photo in his hand. 

"Yes, I saw that she was the one who killed Andrew. She is too strong and fast to be just a human." 

"Good," he said waving the grateful creature away. "Well, now that I know who the slayer is, it'll be that much easier to kill her on Saturday. This will be easy with the boost I'll get then." 

From a darkened corner of the room, a voice called out, "Are we going to play, Spoike? Miss Edith wants to play." 

Spike turned to the frail woman as she approached him. "Yes, pet. We'll play. We can make a few humans scream as their blood runs down our throats. After that I'll deal with the Slayer and get you strong again." 

"Miss Edith says someone else has come to hurt the Slayer," she spoke peering down at the child's doll cradled in her arms. "They'll cause her pain from within. Make her bleed." Her face broke out in a wild insane smile, as she told him, "Then they'll take her kitten away. Can I have him?" 

"Of course, Dru, we can get you your kitten," Spike whispered in her ear as he hugged her to him. "Then we can get rid of the pest and take over this town." 

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him. I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald," Drusilla crooned out. 

[Only you Ducks,] Spike thought, [only you.] 

*** 

Elsewhere 

"Well?" 

"I didn't have any problems. He still trusts me." 

"Will you be able to bring him to me?" 

"It will take a while to separate him from his new friends, but not impossible." 

"How soon?" 

"I don't know. It helps that he is keeping his friends distant. I can just encourage him to confide in me about things. There are a couple of people who are going to cause problems, though." 

"Who?" 

"Well, it seems that Xander has managed to find the new Slayer." 

"How close are they?" 

"He might want to be with her but she keeps him at a distance. It will help me out if she keeps this up. The more she pushes, the closer he'll get to me." 

"And the other person?" 

"She might be a bigger problem. As one of the few friends he has left alive from LA, he might go to her for comfort too. I don't know how much she might affect the plan." 

"If you keep close to her, it should help minimize the problem. I will try to come up with a plan to get her out of the way while placing the blame where it suits us best." 

"Alright. I'll stay as close to him as I can." 

"Good. Before you go, tell me everything you know about this old friend of Xander's..." 

********** 

End Part 4 

***   



	6. Part Five

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Five   
SHS hallway, the next day 

[There he is. I just need to keep things nice and simple. How his day is going, what class he has next, who the girl was last night... No, don't go there, that will just lead to trouble,] Buffy thought as she walked up behind the boy busy shoving his books into a locker. Buffy took a deep breath. [Well, here goes,] entered her mind as she tapped him on his shoulder. 

[I hope Giles doesn't have too much planned for me today. Just one free period with no research is all I want. No books, scrolls...] Xander's musings were interupted by someone tapping his shoulder. Looking up, he peered into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Um, hi," Buffy sputtered out. [Damn, he's got gorgeous eyes... Stop it!] 

"Buffy, hi. How are you? Do you need something?" Xander asked. 

[God, yes! And that's the problem!] "Not really. I just wanted to talk.. to you.. about stuff," she finally got out. 

[Maybe she's ready to tell someone about her little 'secret'. Giles will be thrilled to hear she's opening up,] he thought excitedly before speaking. "So what would you like to talk about?" Xander queried standing up. 

"Well, just.. stuff. How you are doing, what you've been up to... That sort of stuff." 

"Okaaaay." [Gotta take this slow to make her comfortable about talking to me. Maybe telling her a bit about myself will help make her willing to open up.] "I've been fine lately. Especially now that a few old friends just showed up in town. I haven't seen Cordy or Max in a long time and it's good to be around them again." 

[Max must be the girl from last night. I already know Cordelia is the one who started school yesterday.] Buffy posed her next question, "So how long have you known them?" 

"Well, I met Max when I was in junior high. She was something of a rebel. Always getting into trouble and encouraging me to join her. The most she got me to do was a few pranks. I even got her to help me out with a few of them. Eventually, that was the only kind of mischief that Max would get into; I 'reformed' her," Xander admitted with a confident smile. "From a future life of crime to a noble prankster." 

"Noble?" she smirked. 

"Yep, I taught her to only use her powers to smite evil. Whether it be in the form of ogrish bullies, conniving lunchladies, or overbearing principals." Xander struck a pose with one finger pointed to the ceiling and his chest puffed out. He then spoke in a loud cheesy superhero voice. "Here is the creedo of the Noble Prankster: I will protect the innocent with my jokes and tricks. Consume every Hostess snack cake in sight. And teach others the proper use of mashed potatoes." 

Buffy broke out in a fit of giggles at his antics. [I haven't laughed like this in ages. I could get used to being around Xander if he can make me relax like this every day.] Even after he stopped his posing, it took her a few moments to calm down enough to speak. "And Cordy?" 

[She looks beautiful when she laughs.] "Now Cordy I've known since I was a kid. We never got along. Always arguing over one thing or another. It was fun," Xander grinned. "I enjoyed the verbal sparring and I think she did too." He sighed before continuing. "It wasn't until near the end of last year when we actually became friends. I helped her out of some trouble and she helped me when I lost someone close to me." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Can.. can you talk about it?" Buffy inquired cautiously. 

"I..." [I don't think I can, but Buffy needs to know she can talk to me about anything. Maybe I can tell her a litte about what happened.] "She was very beautiful. Strong and confident in practically everything she did. But she was also insecure about her feelings. I guess that was part of what drew me to her." [That and she could kick my ass in under 10 seconds. What can I say, I love strong women.] 

[Xander really looks like he's hurting. But I think he needs this.] "What was her name?" 

Xander swallowed and blinked back tears before he could speak. "Her name... It was..." 

"Xander!" came a shout from behind the pair. Turning they saw Faith rushing through the empty hall. 

Buffy glared at the brunette girl, who pretended not to notice. [Great. Just when I get him alone, one of his harem has to show up.] 

[Who is this girl? Another of his 'friends'? Where does he find them?] Faith asks herself. Ignoring the girl's angry stare, Faith looked at Xander closely. [He looks devastated! I oughtta tear that girl apart for hurting him.] 

Xander's eyes widened when he saw the Slayer's face harden and turn to Buffy. [Uh-oh. Faith is pissed. And she thinks Buffy was the cause. Gotta derail that line of thought.] "Hey Faith. What's up?" he said as close to 'Willow-cheery' as he could get. 

The two women glared at each other not even bothering to acknowledge Xander's attempt to break off the confrontation. 

[I've seen Faith and Xander around each other. She just likes toying with him. Joking and teasing him. Letting him get a little bit closer before knocking him back down. After losing someone he loves, she should know better than to do that to Xander,] Buffy thought angrily and felt a growl rising to her lips. 

[The nerve of this girl! Hasn't Xander been through enough? She has to go and torment him. She is lucky Xander is such a nice guy that he wouldn't do anything to her. But I will be more than happy beat this girl down for causing him pain,] Faith grinned at the ideas passing through her head. 

[Oh, shit. Faith has her 'I'm-going-to-pound-you-into-the-pavement' grin on.] Xander glanced over at Buffy when his senses picked up something. [Oh no. Her 'beast' is coming out. And it's stronger than the last time I felt it. Not good. This is NOT how I wanted to find out what was up with her. I have to stop this before it comes to blows,] he worried as he stepped between them. 

"Ladies, ladies. Please don't do anything that you might regret later," Xander said. Looking at Faith, he continued, "Faith, Buffy didn't do anything. She just wanted to know how I knew Cordelia and Max. I mentioned that I've known Cordy since I was a kid, but it wasn't until the end of last year when we became friends. It was remembering that time that bothered me." 

Faith appeared chastened as she backed down. Xander then turned back to Buffy. "And Buffy, Faith is one of my best friends. She just thought you had done something to hurt me and was looking out for me. She didn't mean anything by it, okay?" 

"Okay," Buffy replied. "Sorry Faith, I guess I overreacted. Friends?" Buffy asked putting her hand out to shake. 

"Sure. Why not?" Faith tossed out nonchalantly taking the other girl's hand. [For Xander's sake.] 

"Good. Now that that's settled, what brings you to see the Xand-man?" Xander questioned the brunette Slayer. 

"Oh, I saw you and was just wondering if you wanted an escort to the library," Faith told him. 

"When have I ever turned you down? I would be happy to have such a beautiful escort. Buffy, care to join us and make it a threesome?" Xander inquired with a lopsided grin. 

Buffy felt flushed when he gave her that grin. [Oh, I know this is going to get me into SO much trouble.] "A threesome? Do you really think you could handle both of us?" 

Xander raised an eyebrow at that. "Maybe. I certainly would be willing to try." 

"Die trying, you mean," Faith snickered. 

"Ahh, but what a way to go..." Xander said with a cheshire grin. 

Buffy and Faith looked at each other, turned to Xander.... 

"Oww!" he cried out when they both smacked him upside the head. 

"Quit complaining, hormone boy. You deserved it," Cordelia spoke up from behind them. 

"Hey, what is this? Pick on Xander hour?" Xander pleaded to the group. 

"YES!" the three girls said unanimously. 

"Fine, be that way," Xander pouted and trudged off. "I know when I'm not wanted." 

"Oh, since your headed that way," Cordelia mentioned trotting after him. "Here. You can carry this to my locker. And then show me where to go for free period," she told him as they walked off. 

"I don't know why I even bother with you. You are arrogant, bossy, and a royal pain in the ass," Xander listed as the neared the corner of the hall. 

"Duh, you like the abuse. Besides who else is going to tell you what you need to hear..." Cordelia's voice drifted back to the pair left standing in the hallway. 

"Did she just take him away from us in under a minute?" Faith wondered out loud. 

"Yeah, but I think we helped," Buffy answered. 

Faith let her mind go over the events of the past couple of minutes. [I can't believe it. First Xander is telling Buffy things about his past when as far as I know he doesn't even really know her. He told her more in a few moments than I got in a month! Then Cordelia shows up and with a few words has him trailing after her. Ugh, doesn't he know any ugly girls?] 

"Not that I've seen," came Buffy's rueful voice. 

"Huh, what?" 

"I think you were thinking out loud. You said 'Doesn't he know any ugly girls?'," Buffy answered. 

"Oh. Why did you talk to Xander anyway? I'd think you wouldn't want to jeapordize your position with your 'popular' friends," Faith inquired. 

[Great. I SO don't like where this conversation is leading. It's one thing to tell Xander things about me. He seems to know what's going on around this town. But it is quite another to talk to someone who doesn't have a clue what kind of dangers lurk in Sunnydale.] "Just thought I'd try to get to know him better. He seems really nice. And sincere, which is something that has been lacking from my 'friends'." 

"Yeah, I haven't ever met someone quite like him." Faith smirked, "He is definately unique. Honest, caring, and loyal to his friends." [Not like my family,] she remembered angrily. 

[Just what I need.] "Not too many of those left in the world, huh?" 

[Not where I come from.] "No, Xander's special..." Faith spoke under her breath and felt a twinge of something within at that thought. 

Unknown to Faith, Buffy heard her last words as they walked towards the library. [Yeah, he is. Hopefully he will be special enough to help me.] 

********** 

End Part 5 

*** 

Please don't kill me for cutting you off before telling you who SHE was. Please {Said while cowering in fear}. I just couldn't help myself.   



	7. Part Six

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Six   
SHS hallway 

"Cordy, will you tell me why I end up carrying your things every single time I see you?" Xander implored the former cheerleader. 

"Because you are good at it. That doesn't happen often with you, does it?" Cordelia said with a small smile. 

"I think you just like taking advantage of my chivalrous nature," he groaned. 

"Please. I'm not that bad." She got an evil grin when she spoke her next words, "I could drag you shopping with me." 

[SHOPPING?] Xander's eyes widened at the image of him following behind Cordelia, arms laden with packages. "Oh, no. No way. I'd rather face an army of vamps than go shopping with you!" 

"As I said, I'm not that bad. But you better not push your luck, bag boy. I could easily find a way to get you there if you get on my bad side." 

"Do you even have a good side?" He muttered to himself as they reached her locker. "Here's your stuff. I suppose you want me to be your guide again?" 

"Yeah, where do you go for free period anyway?" Cordelia asked him as she stuffed her books into the small locker. 

"Generally, we spend it in the library. Though a lot of people head out to the courtyard area when they get their break," Xander noted. 

She got a disgusted look when he mentioned the word library. "Ugh, the library? No way I'm spending my free time in a stuffy library. The courtyard sounds better." 

"Courtyard it is then. Though I do need to check in at the library towards the end of the period." 

"Why do you need to go there?" Cordelia queried. 

"Just need to check up on something, no big." [No need to have her worry about any vampire business just yet. She might as well get the break that I didn't. Besides I need to talk to Giles about Buffy.] "Well, here we are: Sunnydale High courtyard. It's not much I know, but at least you can get some fresh air," Xander waved his arm in an encompassing gesture. 

Cordelia just looked around the area, stopping when something caught her eye. "Not bad, I suppose it could be worse. Just one question: Is that who I think it is?" she said pointing over to a person coming their way. Xander followed her arm with his eyes to see who she meant. 

"Max?" Xander asked surprised as she came up to them. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were starting here? Why didn't you say anything last night?" 

"Whoa, slow down there, slick," she broke in. "I'm not starting here. I snuck onto campus. It's not that hard, y'know." 

"Now getting back to my first question: What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to get away from anything even remotely dealing with school." 

"Just came by to see my old friends in between trying to find a decent job for during the day. So far nothing's caught my interest yet. What's up with you two?" Max answered. 

"Just showing Cordelia where to go for her free period. That and being Cordy's pack horse." 

Max looked him up and down with a smirk. "Pack horse? Personal slave would be better." She turned to Cordy, and asked wryly, "Cordelia, are you slacking off? I thought you were going to train all guys to be our slaves." 

"Well, I've only had a day to work with him, but he's coming along nicely," Cordelia answered smirking. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Just because I'm nice enough to carry your books for you doesn't mean I'm just going to let you take advantage of me..." Xander saw their grins widen and realized what he just said. 

"Sounds like a plan to me, eh Cor?" 

"I think he could be useful, but I get first dibs, Max. After all, it's been my work that's gotten him this far." 

[Faith. I want Faith. Just remember that. Faith. Faith. Faith. Buffy... Whoa, wait a minute. Only one girl to a guy, not two for one. Oh, two for one... Concentrate, man.] Xander glanced at the two of them as they approached, more than a little aroused at his thoughts. "Sorry, ladies, but I.. have a meeting to get to.. um.. now. Bye," he waved as he took off for the library. 

The pair burst out laughing at his sudden exit. It took a little while before either one was able to speak. 

"It's always fun jerking his chain," Max spoke up still giggling. "The look on his face was priceless." 

"Xander is always fun to mess with. You do know he'll be planning on getting us back, right?" Cordelia questioned her 'partner-in-crime'. 

"Yep, but he won't do anything too bad. He cares too much about us to do anything truly hurtful." 

"Of course," Cordelia muttered under her breath as the corners of her mouth turned up unseen. 

*** 

SHS Library, almost the same time 

Faith collapsed in a chair across from Buffy immersed in her thoughts. [I know they're his friends but something is just bugging me about them. Cordelia seems nice. Bossy, but nice. Max on the other hand is more like Xander. Almost like a matched set. I want to talk to Xander to find out more about them, but I don't know how he'll react to that. We haven't really talked about his past that much and lately I haven't really been that open to him either.] 

On the other side of the table, Buffy was also thinking on Xander. [Ever since that night he saved me from that vampire, I've wondered if he could help me. Xander seemed so confident even when confronted by that large group of vampires. The leader even KNEW him. If vampires are so concerned about him that they send a whole group to get rid of him then he has to be really involved with the supernatural. Ugh, I want to get out of this...] 

Faith let out a deep sigh and settled her head on her crossed arms. [I haven't had any guy friends before that weren't just after my body. I thought Xander was just one of those so I brushed him off not wanting to hurt the group. Then he goes and pulls my butt out of the fire with the Master. Xander saved my life and hasn't asked for anything in return. Why? Any other guy would have done something by now. What's the deal with him? Why is he so different? And why can't I stop thinking about him?] 

"ARGH!!" Faith growled out, startling Buffy. Giles, hearing the cry, came running out of his office. 

"What is it?" he asked concerned. 

"Nothin'. I'm just frustrated with something," Faith waved him off. Buffy cast a knowing glance towards the irritated Slayer. 

Giles set down the book he carried and took off his glasses to clean them. "Of course. May I inquire as to the reason of your frustration?" 

"Sure you can," Faith told him, but as he started to speak, she continued. "Doesn't mean I'll tell you, though." 

The Watcher sighed out, "You have been around Xander too much, Faith. His habits are starting to rub off on you." 

[I wouldn't mind him rubbing... Stop it, girl. Tease, don't touch rule with him, remember,] she shook her mind away from those thoughts. "Giles, this is Buffy. Buffy, Giles." 

[Is this the girl Xander spoke of? I can't imagine that many parents would name their child Buffy. I wonder if her being here means she will be sharing her secret.] He put his glasses back on and walked over to Buffy. "A pleasure to meet you Miss..." Giles greeted as he shook her hand. 

"Summers. But you can call me Buffy." 

"Well, Miss Summ...." 

"Buffy," Faith interrupted earning a glare from him. 

"Buffy, it isn't often that we actually have students in here." 

"Sorry, we're still training him out of that habit," Faith whispered over to the blonde much to the irritation of the librarian. 

"So I see," Buffy giggled. "I was just walking with Xander and Faith. They happened to be headed here and since this is my free period I had the time to join them." 

"So where is Xander?" Giles asked. 

"Cordelia," the girls answered in unison. 

"Pardon?" 

"Cordelia convinced him to carry her books to her locker. I don't know where they went from there," Faith informed him. 

"Well, if you do see him, please tell him I need to speak with him as soon as possible," Giles said headed back to his office. "Pleasure meeting you Buffy." 

"You too," Buffy got out before the door closed. "Is he always like that?" 

"Stuffy? Yeah, me and Xander think it's hereditary." 

Buffy just shook her head at the idea. She seemed about ready to speak when the doors flew open and Xander ran in. 

"Xander? What's up with you?" Faith inquired. 

"Um, nothing," he replied with a quick curious glance at Buffy. "Giles in?" 

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you," she told him with an odd look. 

The boy tossed off a quick "Thanks" as he headed into the office with a quiet knock. The two girls at the table just watched Xander disappear into the office with confused looks on their faces. 

"Okay, is it me, or does Xander just get stranger every day?" Faith implored. 

"It's not you," Buffy answered. [If he is strange, then he wouldn't have any trouble fitting in at my house.] 

*** 

Inside Giles' office 

"G-man, what do you need to talk to me about?" Xander asked as he flopped down in the chair across from the librarian. 

"I do wish you would not call me that," Giles said exasperated. "First, I felt the need to tell you about the date of the Night of St. Vigeous. Ms. Calendar and I have discovered the night to be this upcoming Saturday. I thought you might want to work with Faith for the next few nights to determine a good plan to keep the vampires under control on Saturday." 

"Already ahead of you, G-man," Xander replied with a smirk. "Faith and I will handle patrol on Saturday then. The rest of the gang will be here protecting the Hellmouth. For the next few nights, we can have Angel gather any extra intel on whatever special party they have planned on that night, and then position him accordingly. I'll make sure you guys have a military band radio to contact Faith and I if you have any problems or if we find something that we need backup for. Sound good?" 

"Yes. Did you come up with this on your own?" 

Xander shook his head. "Nah, I talked it over with Faith last night. So what was your next point?" 

"Ah, yes. There is also the matter of.. um.. Buffy," Giles said quietly with an uncomfortable glance towards the door. 

"Still not for sure what is up with her yet. On the up side, she seems to be more willing to talk to me. I'm going to try and get her to open up about it, but I don't know how long it will take," Xander finished. 

"Just be careful, she could be very dangerous or even hostile if you find out her secret," Giles warned. "And I am still not sure keeping this from the others is the wisest course to take." 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I know you don't like keeping the others out of this, but if she's harmless, I don't want to go telling everyone she's not normal. That should be her secret to tell. The instant it looks like she could cause problems we tell them, fair enough?" 

"Fair enough. Now I hear you are helping Faith and the others with this Parent/Teacher Conference. When will you need to start on that?" Giles inquired. 

"No training tonight, G-man," Xander told him. "Snyder's hounding Faith on this. So we'll need all the time we can get to get everything set up right. Willow and Oz are working on the posters during the day and right after school, while Faith and I find the food and get it here. Then we'll all work on the setup. We need everything perfect tonight cause Faith can't afford to have anything go wrong." 

********** 

End Part 6 

***   



	8. Part Seven

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Seven   
SHS library, after school is out. 

Faith looked over the assembled group before she spoke. "Okay, we only have a few hours to get everything set up. So here's how we do it: Willow and Cordelia, I want you to put together the signs giving directions. Xander and Oz, I want the two of you setting up the tables for refreshments and getting the chairs for outside the classes. Max, I take it you are willing to help us out?" Max nodded in answer. "Good. You and I will first post the signs outside the classroom doors, then come back here for the direction signs to start setting them up. Any questions?" No one responded. "Alright, let's move!" 

The enlarged Scooby gang got up to do their respective jobs when the library doors opened and Buffy entered. "Hey, I heard you might need some help tonight." 

Everyone, but Faith, was slightly surprised to see the small blonde, but Faith ignored the glances (and glares) of the others and welcomed her. "I was wondering when you were coming, B. Glad to see you showed. I need you to help Willow and Cordelia with the direction signs." 

"Sure," Buffy replied and moved to the table with Willow and Cordy. 

The other four headed out the door to get to work, leaving them alone in the library. 

"So what do we do?" Cordelia asked. 

"Well, here are the sheets showing how each sign is supposed to look. All the sheets are numbered so when you are finished writing the directions on the sign put the number on the back so we know where it goes. There are only five signs that we have to make so two of us take the smaller signs and whoever is left gets the larger one." 

"Dibs on a smaller set," Cordelia called out. 

"Same here," Buffy said. 

"Okay, the big one's mine then," Willow chimed in. 

"Why are you so happy?" Cordelia wondered aloud. 

Willow grinned, "Because the bigger one is the easiest and quickest to do." 

The other two girls groaned. 

*** 

SHS student lounge 

"Here's the tablecloths, Oz." Xander kept one in hand and set the extras on a nearby chair. "Can you get the other side of this one?" 

Together they laid out the cloths one after another in silence until Oz finally spoke up. "How are you, really?" 

Xander was startled by the sudden question, but after a moment was able to answer. "Fine. Why?" 

"Why don't you say anything about your past?" 

"I've told you stuff about me," Xander automatically replied before realizing the real source of the questioning. "Willow asked you to talk to me didn't she," he said making the question a statement. 

"She's worried about you," Oz confirmed. 

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm not quite ready to talk about it. I still have nightmares about that night," Xander shuddered at the memories. 

"Might help to talk to someone." 

Xander sighed out, "I know. I'll talk to someone, I promise. And when I'm ready to talk to everyone I'll let you know." 

"Max or Cordelia?" Oz questioned, amazing Xander with his insight. 

"I'm not sure yet," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe both. It's just a little easier talking to someone who was there that night, y'know?" 

Oz simply nodded. "I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk." 

"I'll remember that. Now let's go get the food and drinks from the kitchen." 

*** 

SHS hallway 

"So what's Xander been up to since coming to town?" Max asked as she handed Faith another poster. 

[Slaying vamps, becoming possessed, saving my life... Y'know.. normal stuff.] "Not much. Just getting used to a new school and hanging out with us, I suppose," Faith answered. 

"Faith, I know about vampires and things like that. You can talk to me about that sort of thing," Max pressed. 

Faith sighed, "Yeah, I'm just used to covering up about all that. No one else around here is willing to believe that sort of thing." 

"I know the feeling. After that time in LA, no one would listen to anything the students said about what really happened," Max told her as they moved down the hall to the next room. "After seeing how quickly they were burying the truth we decided to keep our mouths shut. Even when they blamed Xander for the fire. He was the one who told us not to say anything. Didn't want everyone to take the blame if they just needed one scapegoat." 

"I can see Xand doin' that." 

Max smiled, "Yeah, he always was one to protect his friends in any way he could. Gotta love him for that, right?" 

"Yeah, friends like him are hard to come by," Faith remarked. [I could have used a friend like him when I lived in Boston. Maybe things would have turned out different for me,] the slayer mused as the duo walked down the hall. 

*** 

SHS library 

"So do you and Max get along?" Buffy asked to break the silence. 

"Me and Max?" Cordelia snorted. "We only really know each other through Xander. She's nice enough though. A lot like Xander is. I could see her as a friend if we hung out more." 

"Are Xander and her.. close?" Buffy continued tenatively. 

Cordelia and Willow looked up from their signs at the question. "Good friends? Yeah. Anything more? I doubt it. If anything was going to happen it would have in LA," Cordelia noted. 

[Buffy's interested in Xander? I don't believe it. She wouldn't want to ruin her reputation with the in crowd. Then again, she is here helping us maybe Buffy isn't as shallow as the rest of those harpies. But why Xander? I admit he's cute, but she doesn't know him at all. Of course, considering the 'people' she hangs with I can understand her wanting to meet new people. But Buffy doesn't even know about the things he goes out to fight at night, so how...] Willow's wandering mind was interrupted by Cordelia nudging her elbow. 

"You still here, Willow?" Cordelia asked. 

"Oh.. yeah.. Sorry," Willow sheepishly replied. "I should get back to work." 

Cordelia was going to comment on the red head's zone out, but decided to let it go and work. Buffy had already turned back to her sign to avoid embarrassing herself further. 

*** 

SHS student lounge, later that evening 

"That wasn't too bad," Faith remarked to the gang as they watched some parents grabbing snacks from the tables. 

"Nope. We came. We saw. We organized!" Willow exclaimed. 

"Yes, you all did remarkably well," Giles told them as he walked over. 

Xander was looking around the room to see if they forgot anything and spotted something that could ruin anything and everything. 

Snyder. 

"Miss Giles," Snyder greeted with a scornful voice. "I see you recruited your band of troublemakers to do this." 

"Everything's set up, Mr. Snyder. We have it all under control," Faith said proudly ignoring his tone. 

"We'll see, Miss Giles. The night isn't over," the principal snidely commented. "I'm sure something will go wrong." 

CRASH 

The windows of the student lounge shattered and several figures entered through the new entrances. The Scoobies recovered from their shock to take in the new arrivals. 

Vampires. 

"He had to say it, didn't he?" Xander muttered under his breath. It just happened to be what most of the others were already thinking. 

"Honey, I'm home! Now where's dinner?" the blonde vampire in the lead called out. His gaze swept the cowering humans landing finally on the gathered Slayerettes. "Oh, wait there it is," Spike answered his own question with an evil grin. 

********** 

End Part 7 

***   



	9. Part Eight

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Eight   
SHS student lounge 

"My windows! I'll make sure you pay for those." Snyder raged. "Faith! I gather these are more of your delinquent friends?" he said as he looked over at the vampires. Snyder's eyes widened as he saw Spike switch to his game face. "Nevermind," he squeaked out and scurried down the hall. 

Everyone else was too busy watching the vampires to care. 

"Time for some fun boys! Remember, do what you want with the others, but the Slayer is mine!" Spike cried out as he charged over to the Scoobies' position with five goons leading the way. 

Xander and Faith were the first of the gang to react. Xander grabbed a nearby lemonade pitcher and glass tray, dumping the cookies to the floor. With a quick toss, he launched the pitcher at the closest vamps. Continuing to move, he flung the circular tray like a frisbee into another vampire, shattering the tray and knocking the vampire down. 

Faith, however, simply grabbed the nearest table and hurled it into the oncoming fang gang. She spotted the rest of the parents and students clearing out away from the battle. [They'll need some more time to get out,] she thought quickly. "Fall back!" Faith shouted at the others as she pushed Willow and Oz down the hall. 

The rest of the Slayerettes' group ran down the hall with Xander leading them. Faith stayed behind just long enough to toss another table and the snack machine in the vamps' way before following the others. 

The fang gang stumbled through the impromptu obstacle course and were about to give chase when Spike stopped them. 

"Let them go, mates," Spike calmly told the other vampires. "It wouldn't be any fun if it was over this quickly. Besides, the school is closed off. The stupid bint and her friends aren't going far." 

*** 

SHS Band room 

Xander burst into the room searching for hostiles as the Scoobies and their informal members trailed in after him. Faith was the last in and shut and locked the double doors behind her. 

"Next time we use holy water in the lemonade for any future parties," Xander smirked. 

"Ok, so now what?" Max spoke up. 

Faith thought for a moment. "Well, we're cut off from the library, so we can't get any weapons from there. We might be able to find something here that could work." 

"This was the only place I could think of nearby that we might be able to get some possible weapons," Xander told them as he rummaged through one of the cabinets. He came up holding a couple sets of wooden drumsticks. "Tada!" 

And then the lights went out. 

"Damn it! This night just keeps getting better and better," Xander sarcastically quipped. 

"At least the emergency lights are working," Willow noted pointing at the lamp on the back wall. 

"Alright we need a battle plan, guys," Faith said. "I need everyone to look around see if there are any other things we can use as weapons: pencils, rulers, whatever. Xander, do you have any of your gear?" 

Xander nodded. "Yep. Three stakes in my calf sheath, a cross stake in my jacket, and a butterfly knife in my front pocket. I also have some stuff in my locker that we might be able to get to: a couple bottles of holy water, a few crosses, some extra stakes and cross stakes, and two waterguns." 

"Toss me a couple of your stakes." At his curious glance, Faith answered his unspoken question. "They are easier to hide and I can throw them better than anything we can find in here. I'll also take a pair of those drumsticks." 

Xander didn't question her further as he handed her the stakes she asked for. The others were just finishing their search of the room. They only found one more set of wooden drumsticks, a wooden ruler, and jumbo pencil. 

Once the stakes were ready and distributed to everyone, Faith took over once again. "Okay, here's the plan. Giles and Xander will each take a group to help clear out the rest of the parents, teachers and students. Xander, you'll take Cordy and Max. You've worked together before, am I right?" Three nods answered her. "Giles, you take everyone else. First, we head to Xand's locker and gather the weapons he has there. From there we split off. Giles' group will search inside the school while I help Xander clear the exits on this side of any vampires. After that Xander'll help Giles with the search while I do a little guerrilla warfare to dust the rest of the undead. Once you've cleared the rooms I want you guys out of here, got it?" A chorus of yeahs and nodded heads came from the group. 

Xander looked around at the gathered group and noticed something. [Uh-oh, not good.] 

"Hey, has anyone seen Buffy?" he asked. 

*** 

SHS English classroom 

Buffy ran into the empty class looking for a way out. She quickly closed the door but noticed it needed a key to lock. 

"Shit!" she whispered harshly, then grabbed the nearest desk and started piling things in front of the door. [I knew I should have stayed with the others, there is safety in numbers. Oh god, I hope they don't find me.] 

She crouched low and hurried to the front of the classroom to hide under the teacher's desk. Shivering in fear, Buffy clasped onto the silver cross that Xander had given her and tried to control the hammering of her heart. 

*** 

SHS Band room 

"Damn it!" Faith growled out as the others now noticed the blonde's absence. "Ok, change of plans. Xand, you'll have to clear a path for us without me. I'll search for B." 

"No problem, Faith. We can handle a couple bloodsuckers," Xander replied giving her a thumbs up. 

"Let's go." 

Quietly, the brunette slayer led the expanded Scooby Gang into the abandoned hall to Xander's locker. A few shouts and sounds of things being smashed echoed down the halls, but the group was able to make their way to their destination without an attack. They quickly split the supplies for each group. Cordelia and Willow each got a watergun, holy water, and a cross stake. Everyone else took a cross stake and a few extra stakes. Anyone who didn't already have a cross around their neck took one now. 

"Good luck, guys," Faith said quietly before she went off to find the missing blonde. 

[You too, Faith,] Xander thought to himself as he watched her move off. His wishes were echoed by the rest of the Slayerettes as they moved off to their targets. 

Giles' group started searching the nearby classrooms for any people who might be hiding. Meanwhile Xander, Max, and Cordelia headed for the emergency exit at the end of the hall. Xander led the way, his senses searching for any sign of nearby vampires. [Or Buffy.] 

It didn't take Xander long to find where the vamps were lurking and pulled up short as four stepped out of a nearby classroom. 

"Sorry, kids. No one's leaving just yet," the red-headed lead vamp told them. 

Xander snorted as he readied a cross stake and drumstick. "Like four morons like you could stop anyone from leaving." 

"Why do you always feel the need to insult them?" Cordelia asked him holding her watergun and cross up. "I mean, I know you have to make up for not being able to come up with a good comeback for me, but picking on them? Come on! That's just too easy!" 

The vampires looked confused at the pair's bantering so they missed Max's moving arm. The rest of the bloodsuckers watched in surprise as their leader dusted from the thrown stake. 

Xander and Cordelia attacked taking advantage of the others' surprise. Cordelia sprayed the two closest to her with the watergun, while Xander took the direct approach. 

Launching himself forward, Xander punched the vamp not crying out in pain with the hand carrying the cross stake and slammed the stake in his left hand into the heart of the closest fangface that Cordelia sprayed. He didn't wait for that vamp to dust, but simply continued to attack the one he first punched. His left foot flew into a quick spin kick, connecting with the dazed vampire's jaw. Xander didn't stop spinning and used his rotation to put his cross stake into the heart of the undead. 

Xander turned to see if there were any vampires left, but saw his two friends standing triumphantly nearby. He reached out with his senses again to see if there were any others nearby, but was unable to detect any more bloodsuckers nearby. 

He looked over at his friends. "Time to start clearing people out then," Xander told them before they began making their way back down the hall. 

*** 

SHS Hallway near the student lounge 

[Damn, B, where are you?] Faith wondered to herself as she peered into yet another empty classroom. She moved quietly to the next one, but as she was about to grasp the handle, the door opened. Faith readied a stake and reached for the person on the other side to drag them out. 

"AAAHHH!!" 

"B?" Faith asked. The petite blonde stared in shock at the Slayer before letting out a tremendous sigh of relief. 

"Jeez, you just about gave me a heart attack, Faith," Buffy said with a bit of a glare. 

"You okay? You weren't attacked, were you?" Faith questioned looking the other girl over for signs of an attack. 

Buffy's eyes widened. "Me? No, they didn't find me. Let's just get out of here," she pleaded. 

Someone snorted behind them. Faith and Buffy turned to see the platinum haired vampire from before. 

"Not likely. The only way you chits are gettin' outta here is in a body bag," Spike sneered. 

********** 

End Part 8 

***   
  



	10. Part Nine

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Part Nine   
SHS Hallway 

Xander sniffed the air trying to find any trace of vampires or people nearby. There were a few lingering scents, but nothing fresh. Just to be sure, Xander checked the rooms one by one with Cordelia and Max guarding him. 

"Nothing, again," Xander groaned as they searched yet another empty room. 

"Seems Giles' group is the only one finding anyone," Max noted. "I spotted a couple parents earlier coming from their direction when you were searching that last room." 

"I don't care who finds them. I just want the people out of here so they don't get hurt," Xander gruffly told them as they moved to the next room to search. [No fresh scents here either,] he thought before entering the class room. 

"Why are you so stressed, slick?" Max questioned as she watched the hall with Cordelia covering them both with the super soaker. 

Xander quickly finished his search. As he passed them on the way to the next room, he firmly stated, "I'm not stressed." 

"Come on. Just me and Queen C here, slick. What's bothering you?" 

Xander turned to tell them to back off and noticed the identical expressions on their faces. Lips pressed into a firm line and an inquisitive brow raised. The face that every kid has seen on their mother when they try to get out of telling the truth. 

"We know something's bothering you, Xander. We want to help," Cordelia softly spoke. 

"Besides we don't need you stressing if we get into a fight," Max chimed in. "You won't be at your best if that happens." 

"Fine. I'm worried about Buffy, okay?" Xander replied. "Faith too, but not as much. She knows how to handle vamps, but Buffy doesn't have anything to protect herself with." [Except whatever I felt within her and I don't know whether that is good or bad.] 

Max and Cordelia looked confused for a moment. 

"Buffy?" Cordelia asked. 

"You hardly know her," Max noted. 

"I know.. It.. ah.. It's just... There's something about her okay?" Xander finally got out. He turned and headed back down the hall, hoping they'd drop it. 

[This could be a problem,] Cordelia thought as she quietly followed him. 

[Great, another one,] Max sarcastically mused. [Just what I need.] 

*** 

SHS student lounge 

"One vamp? You gotta be kidding me," Faith snorted. "You should know better than to take me on alone." 

Buffy moved cautiously behind Faith and looked for a way out. The Slayer and Spike only had eyes for each other. 

"What can I say? I like a challenge," Spike said with a grin. 

"It's only a challenge if there is a chance you could win," Faith told him as she stalked towards him. 

"Confident. I like that," Spike sneered. "But then they all are at first. Then they start dying." 

"Not likely," Faith retorted and attacked. 

Faith launched a flurry of kicks and punches that pushed him back towards the food setup. It was just the moment Buffy was waiting for. She took off at the first blows of the fight. Buffy raced down the halls with only one thought running through her mind: 

[Find Xander.] 

*** 

SHS World History Classroom 

"This one is empty as well," Giles commented as they left the room. 

"Maybe the rest got out," Willow quietly suggested. "The vampires only seemed to want us." 

"It is understandable," Giles stated matter-of-factly. "They would want to deal with any threat to them first and then focus on anyone else." 

"Yeah, but still.. they knew just who to go for and you have to admit that it is a first. Most of the things we fight don't know who we are the first time we see them," Willow noted. 

Giles paused as he realized she was right. "Yes. Most of our enemies do not bother finding out about us before our first encounter. It would behoove us to..." 

"Incoming," Oz pointed out, interrupting their conversation. 

Giles and Willow whirled with weapons ready to see Buffy barreling towards them. She grabbed Giles' arms as soon as she was close enough and shook him. "Where's Xander?" 

"Miss Summers... what.. how..," Giles sputtered. 

"Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked. 

At Willow's question, Buffy turned to the red-head. "Xander. Where?" 

"Down that hall," Oz said gesturing at the hallway behind them. 

Buffy said nothing as she took off once more on her search. The small group watched her departing figure for a moment until Willow broke the silence. 

"Umm, now what?" Willow inquired. 

*** 

SHS Hallway 

Xander, Max, and Cordelia were crouched behind a corner when he caught the scent of someone familiar approaching on the other side. Relaxing slightly, he walked around to greet them. 

"Hello Deadboy. What end of the world prophecy brings you to our neck of the woods?" Xander prodded. Verbal jabs at Angel were always good at making him feel better. 

"Spike. Also known as William the Bloody. He's come to kill Faith," Angel told them without bothering with pleasantries. 

"So? Another day, another vamp. What's the big deal?" Xander smirked. 

"Spike's killed two slayers already. He's planning on adding Faith to his list." 

Xander's smirk was wiped away. "I don't think so. Angel, take Cordelia and Max and help them finish searching the rooms. Here's a couple stakes," Xander told him, handing over a couple of broken drumsticks. "I'll find Faith." 

Angel looked ready to tell him he should stay, but Xander beat him to it. "I'll go, Angel. You need to be here to watch their backs," Xander stated indicating Max and Cordelia. 

"Fine. But be careful," Angel stated. 

"Why Deadboy.. I didn't know you cared," Xander replied with a wide grin. 

"I don't. But Faith would stake me in an instant if you got killed," Angel remarked with a very slight grin. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to come between you and your continued existence, now would I?" 

"Of course not," Angel said with a voice that should have been dripping with sarcasm. 

"Right. I'd rather do it myself," Xander told him as he turned the corner to go... 

And was nearly flattened by Buffy. 

"XANDER!" Buffy exclaimed happily, hugging him. It took her a moment before she remembered why she needed to find him. "Faith's in trouble. You gotta help her!" 

"Where?" he pressed worriedly. 

"Student lounge." 

And with that, he was up off the floor and sprinting back the way Buffy came from leaving the other four behind to wait and worry. 

*** 

Outside the SHS American History Classroom 

Giles, Oz, and Willow had just finished searching the classroom when Xander blew past them. 

"Was that Xander?" Giles inquired. 

"Yep," came Oz's simple reply. 

"Think we should be worried?" Willow asked the other two. 

"Xander has proven that he can handle himself quite well. I believe that if he needed help he would have asked. Since he didn't, it would be better if we focused on our search," Giles told the two slayerettes. 

Willow cast one more concerned glance at where she last saw Xander before she turned and followed Giles and Oz into the next room. 

*** 

SHS Student Lounge 

Spike was blocking most of them, but a few of Faith's shots got through, staggering him. Back and forth, the blows flew. One roundhouse punch was ducked while another connected. Each combatant was taking their shots but Faith seemed to be gaining the upper hand. 

Spike's blows were slowing as the fight went on, while Faith's kept coming. She kept getting more and more through his defences. Finally, a swift snap kick to the stomach left him groaning and hunched over at the pain. 

Too bad for Spike that's just the way she wanted him. 

Faith crouched, readying a Haymaker punch to finish him off. She never even got a chance to give him the coup d'état. Spike's fist flashed out knocking her over the overturned food machine. As Faith tumbled over the obstacle, her head went straight for the floor, cracking hard against the concrete and leaving her dazed. 

Too bad for Faith that's just the way he wanted her. 

He strutted his way towards her. Reaching down, Spike grasped a handful of hair and her right arm. He quickly jerked her arm behind her as he hauled Faith up by her hair. 

"Name's Spike. Just thought you should know the name of the one who killed you, Slayer," Spike arrogantly told her and went to plunge his fangs into her neck. 

"Not on my watch." 

Spike turned to the sound of the voice and his first thought was red. The color. It filled his vision for a moment before leaving him. The next thing he noticed was the blinding pain. Something metal had hit him. 

Hard. 

Spike flew back across the room and crashed into one of the few standing tables. Refreshments went this way and that from the collapsing table, leaving him on the floor in a puddle of spilled drinks and cake. He barely had a chance to open his eyes before something shot at him and coated his face. 

Xander kept spraying the downed vampire until the cannister was spent. He decided to get one last shot in with it when he noticed Spike trying to clear his eyes and struggling to rise. 

Spike just barely got the white mixture off of his face and looked up in time to see the end of the extinguisher slam into his face. [This is just not my bloody night,] he thought as he grasped his pounding forehead. 

Xander helped Faith up and handed her a stake while he grabbed a cross stake for himself. 

"Thanks," Faith whispered to him. 

"That's what I'm here for," Xander said with a lop-sided grin. He noticed Spike getting back up so he thought he might as well get a few jabs in while he could. Keep him pissed so he'd make more mistakes. "Looks like someone got caught next to an exploding buffet table. Too bad about those clothes. I don't think you can save the jacket," Xander finished with a wide grin and a quiet chuckle. 

Spike glared at the dark haired boy and the recovered Slayer. He growled as he realized he couldn't win against both of them. Not without any backup, at least. 

"Next time Slayer," Spike stated before looking over at Xander. "And you'll die right after." 

He didn't bother waiting for an answer. Spike simply ran back through the open window that he came in. The pair of teens just watched him leave, not wanting to try finishing him tonight. Xander gently grasped Faith's arm and motioned towards the empty hall. 

"Shall we?" 

Faith shrugged and let him lead her back to the others. For a few moments, they walked not saying a word until she decided to speak up. 

"This is becoming a habit of yours, isn't it? You should have lived in medieval Europe with that 'White Knight' attitude of yours," Faith commented with a small grin and a light poke in Xander's ribs. 

Xander looked panicked at that thought. "NO! I couldn't do that!" He paused and let a grin spread across his face. "They didn't have anything from Hostess back then." 

Faith's laughter echoed down the halls as they passed through the empty halls. 

********** 

End Chapter Nine 

***   



	11. Epilogue

  
[ ] denotes thoughts 

********** 

Epilogue   
Buffy's house 

Buffy trotted up her porch steps. [I hope mom didn't notice I was gone. The last thing I need is more trouble after tonight.] She cracked the door open carefully hoping her mom wasn't still awake. 

The door handle was jerked out of her grasp as the door flew open. Standing on the other side was a very pissed and worried Joyce Summers. 

"Buffy! What do you think you were doing being out this late?" Joyce ushered her daughter into the house without a spoken invitation. Quickly, the door was locked once more leaving mother and daughter standing in the entranceway. 

"I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Or even that you were going?" Joyce pressed. 

"I knew you wouldn't let me go tonight if you knew." Buffy countered. 

"Of course I wouldn't! You should know that this isn't the best time to go out at night!" 

"Yeah, I know because I have to live with it! You don't!" Buffy screamed and felt the anger stir somthing within. She ran up to her room crying and slammed the door shut. Collapsing on her bed, she clasped the silver cross around her neck. [Please, Xander. You have to be able to help me. I can't keep this up.] 

Sleep slowly overcame her, and her dreams were filled of the handsome boy with chocolate eyes. 

*** 

In an abandoned factory 

"Bloody wanker!" Spike fumed as he attempted to wipe the extinguisher residue off of his jacket. 

"Spoike, did you bring me my kitten?" Drusilla crooned out from the shadows. 

Spike lost a bit of his anger when he turned to speak to the insane vampiress. "No, pet, I didn't. I'll get you your kitten soon enough." 

Drusilla walked out of the shadowed corner cradling a small porcelain doll that had a cloth blindfold over her eyes. She glided over to her lover swaying to music that only she could hear, but when her eyes caught on Spike she stopped and tilted her head to one side. 

"You went to play in the snow without me," Drusilla pouted. She set the doll on the nearby table and moved closer to him brushing one index finger off the top of the other in a 'you've been bad' gesture. "Naughty Spoike. Leaving me home alone while you have fun." 

Spike glanced down at white mixture still clinging to his clothes. "Sorry, pet. I'll make it up to you," he pulled her close and gave her an evil grin. "How's a nice spot of torture sound, Dru?" 

She giggled happily in his arms. "Oh, can we get one of kitten's friends? Miss Edith wants to play with the one whose hair flows like blood." 

"We'll see, pet," Spike whispered in her ear. 

"I take it the Slayer isn't dead, then?" 

The vampiric pair turned at the sound of the child's voice. "Not yet. Got interrupted before I could finish her," Spike told the child. 

"I wanted her dead before the end of the week. I thought that you were the best at this," Colin sneered. 

"I am," Spike stated and disentangled himself from Drusilla. "And I have just the thing I need to finish her off." 

He lead the child vampire into an outer room as Drusilla trailed behind. Within, there was a large cage installed in the center of the room, but the rest of the room was empty. The door was open on one side of the iron prison. Colin looked over the room searching for anything hidden and finally settled his gaze on the cage. 

"This? You're gonna have to beat the Slayer first before you can put her in there," Colin sneered at the older vampire. 

"Oh, that isn't for the slayer," Spike said with a small smirk. 

"Then what's it for?" Colin asked with a risen brow. 

"This," came Spike's reply. He rushed the small vampire and grabbed him by the neck tossing him within the cage. He swiftly closed and locked the door, trapping Colin within. 

"What do you think you are doing!?!" Colin shouted. 

"Well," Spike drawled, walking to the nearby curtain. "I figure that I'll need control over all the vampires in Sunnydale to beat the Slayer. Control that I can't have while you are still around." 

"Wait... Spike...," Colin called out panicked. 

Spike merely sneered at him and opened the curtain bathing the cage in sunlight. Colin's flesh began to blacken and burn as the sunlight scalded him. In a matter of seconds, he was just another pile of dust on the floor. Spike closed the curtain again and walked back over to Drusilla, who was standing carefully in the shadowed doorway. 

"Come on, pet. Let's go see what's on the telly," Spike said as he lead her away from the room. 

*** 

Elsewhere 

"Well?" 

"Nothing much to tell. I've been accepted by the group and it should only be a matter of time before I bring him to us. We will need to set up something big to drive a wedge between him and his group. You know how loyal he can be. If we can 'prove' that they don't deserve it, then he'll come running to us." 

"Good. Anything else?" 

"Just one thing. There seems to be someone else who has caught Xander's attention." 

"Who?" 

"Buffy Summers. He seems to care about her but I don't know how much. She might cause problems because she really isn't part of the group and he might go to her if we get him away from his friends." 

Silence fell on the room as the spy waited for the other's reply. 

"Get close to her. Better to keep an eye on her now and see that she doesn't become a problem. And if she does... Well, she could make for the perfect wedge to throw between Xander and his new friends. Especially if she died because of them," the other finished with a cruel grin passing across their features. 

********** 

End Epilogue 

***   


It might be a bit between this story and the next. I want to concentrate on finishing Knight's Haven first before I start working on the next story in this AU. I apologize profusely (in advance) for making you wait. 


End file.
